


Symphony

by Yudonomi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Multi, No Angst, Other, Very wholesome because im making up for being late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Kaede knew music, and knew her piano better, but she knew Shuichi best.





	Symphony

There was no song unknown to Kaede. Even if it were the first time the notes graced her ears, she could hear every note, every sound played, and then play it back just as perfectly. She knew music, and she knew her piano better, but she knew Shuichi best.

It's not unusual for him to come home later than she did, with the cases piling on his work desk being much harder to sort through than the music sheets she could figure out at a glance. Therefore, it did not surprise her that the clock struck nine o'clock and he was still no where to be found, but it did still slightly disappoint her. Kaede sighed, and picked up the plate she had set out for him on the table. She covered it with cling wrap and put it in the fridge before walking to her study.

The "study" was more Shuichi's than hers actually, with a desk of even more paperwork and files piled up on it and shelves of all of his solved cases filling most of the room. A modest keyboard occupied a corner; it was far less grand than what she was used to, but touching grand pianos still made shivers run down her spine and her throat close up, even years after the game. She wonders if the others who...lost still get the same feeling. Does standing by bookshelves make Amami stiffen up?

She doesn't want to think about it. Anyway, it Shuichi she should be thinking about- Shuichi and the plate of uneaten dinner stored in the fridge. Kaede pulls the seat from his desk and drags it to her keyboard. She adjusts her skirt and braces her fingers just above the keys, then lowers middle finger onto C.

She hums the song softly, her fingers following the notes just as well. It's a simple song, far too simple to mess up, but her chest aches anyway at the absence closing in on her. She misses a G, and the jarring dissonance snaps her back into reality. She stops, breathing heavily as she tries to calm herself down- it's not unusual for her to be alone, Shuichi's work is very time-consuming, after all- and it takes her a moment to realize that there's another shadow cast on the keyboard apart from hers. Kaede turns around, a gasp coming from her lips as she sees the figure standing in the doorway.

"I'm home, Kaede." Shuichi gives her a sheepish smile, his briefcase still hanging from one hand and a small box in the other "Sorry I'm late."

Kaede exhales, all the worry and frustration leaving her in a breath "Silly, you almost missed your own party!"

"O-oh." he replies, stepping in the study and setting his case and the box down on his desk "Was that what the song was for?"

"Well, it'll be only half a year late for me." Kaede rolls her eyes, but she feels a smile spread on her face "Wait, I'll play it again!"

She positions her hands once more and repeats the song, but this time her fingers fly much lighter without her worries to burden them. She doesn't miss a note or the similar smile on Shuichi's face.

"Happy birthday to you," she sings, and Shuichi says nothing until the song ends, but she can see the slight flush on his cheeks. He walks over to her and gives her a soft kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you. You played perfectly as ever." he says, and she huffs, puffing her chest out.

"Of course I do!" she says, a sudden memory popping into her head "Wait, I forgot the cake in the fridge-!"

Watching her run out of the room, Shuichi shakes his head. First there was Ouma sending over a box labeled "explosives <3" that put the department on alert for an hour until Shuichi persuaded them it was his friend's bad idea of a joke, then there was the Training Club treating him for lunch. Upon opening Ouma's box on one of his breaks, Shuichi found a postcard from Yumeno about the travels she, Chabashira, and Yonaga were on from around the world, then a flash drive with a...rather interesting video of Iruma's modifying Kiibo's voice bank to make him sing a greeting, a photo of an garden filled with cats and butterflies from Hoshi and Gokuhara with a short greeting written on the back, a letter from Shinguji written in calligraphy, a similarly formal letter from Tojo on stationery, and a shorter letter from Amami and Shirogane sending their regards. He never expected that they would all contact him for this day, yet, there the messages were, stored in a box on the top of his desk.

"Shuichi!" calls a voice from the dining room "Your cake will go even colder!" 

And of course, Kaede. The upbeat notes in the melody of his life. Shuichi can't believe his luck with her the most, out of everyone in the game.

"I'm coming!" he calls out, stepping out of his study with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I was late a day I can't believe it


End file.
